Motard or not?
by Antocyane
Summary: Heero est moniteur de moto-école. Et son emploi du temps va bientôt se retrouver surchargé...


Coucou amis lecteurs!

Une petite fic sans prétention, parce que j'en avais envie, voilà tout.

Rating: T (j'ai hesité à mettre K+)

Personnages: Heero Yui et Duo bien sur!

Histoire: Heero est moniteur moto-école...

Avertissement: Les G Boys ne sont pas à moi! Mais cette histoire si ;-)

Si vous passez un bon moment en la lisant, laissez moi une ptite review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Impossible.<p>

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Heero, bras croisés, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, se tenait stoïquement sur le bord de la piste.

Seul un infime froncement de sourcils trahissait sa perplexité.

Derrière ses lunettes noires, ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement effectué par ses élèves.

Son attention était plus particulièrement concentrée sur un jeune homme assis sur une moto rouge, qui se débattait depuis plusieurs minutes avec l'embrayage de cette dernière.

Sans succès apparemment.

Heero était exaspéré au possible.

Soit ce jeune garçon le faisait exprès, soit il avait un gros problème neurologique.

La deuxième option n'était pas exclue.

En tous les cas, la tâche s'annonçait difficile.

Son ami s'en sortait beaucoup mieux. Il semblait déjà à l'aise et s'entrainait pour le moment sur le plateau lent.

Pour un premier cours, c'était plutôt pas mal.

Soulagé de voir qu'au moins un des deux ne lui briserait pas une de ses motos, il se détendit un peu.

La gestion d'une moto-école n'était pas de tout repos et son assureur lui avait clairement stipulé de limiter la casse autant que faire se peut !

Son dernier litige lui avait couté un malus ahurissant. Un petit idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui encastrer sa nouvelle Suzuki dans une balustrade, tout ça parce que ce crétin était amoureux et voulait impressionner sa belle par sa maitrise de la machine.

Une belle ânerie.

Heero avait réussi à ne pas l'assommer à coups de casque, ce qui avait été à ses yeux le summum du professionnalisme.

Depuis, il limitait considérablement le nombre d'élèves inscrits et gardait jalousement un œil sur ses bécanes.

Il prenait désormais au plus quatre élèves par cours avec deux motos. Les apprentis motards se relayaient deux par deux.

Au vu de l'énergie mobilisée par l'apprentissage, ce système permettait un repos bienvenu entre deux tours de circuit.

La moto rouge cala pour la 293ème fois de l'après-midi.

Heero décida d'arrêter le massacre et fit signe à son élève de garer la moto sur le coté.

Après quelques minutes, ce dernier, qui avait des difficultés à manœuvrer l'engin même à l'arrêt, réussit à déplacer la moto jusqu'au bord de la piste.

Heerro soupira intérieurement lorsqu' enfin, le précieux véhicule reposa sur sa béquille.

Tournant la tête vers le jeune homme pour lui faire part de ses commentaires, Heero prit une grande inspiration mentale, histoire de les tourner de la façon la plus constructive possible.

Ça lui demandait un certain effort.

« Ca ne va pas du tout. » Lâcha abruptement. Bon, visiblement, il avait encore de la marge d'amélioration pour réussir ses introductions.

« Comment est-il possible que vous n'arriviez même pas à passer la première et à avancer en ligne droite ? Et comment…Vous m'écoutez oui ? »

Mais le jeune homme se débattait avec son casque, ne parvenant visiblement pas en extirper sa tête.

_C'est pas possible, même l'attache de son casque lui pose problème… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce débile ?_

Agacé au possible, il écarta d'un geste brusque les mains malhabiles de son apprenti et en 2 secondes, ôta la boucle et retira le casque, libérant du même coup une impressionnante crinière de cheveux châtains.

Une bouille rouge et passablement ébouriffée lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup ! J'ai encore du mal avec l'attache. Mon casque est tout neuf… »

« Faudra voir à vous y habituer au plus vite. Ça pourrait vous être utile. » Coupa sèchement Heero.

Professionnel certes, mais pas dans le baby-sitting !

« Bon, je vous disais que cela n'allait pas du tout. » Reprit-il plus posément. « Vous avez visiblement des difficultés et… »

«Ha oui, je sais, je suis pas super adroit ! » Le coupa le jeune homme avec bonne humeur. « Mais vous savez, je suis vraiment motivé pour apprendre. C'est une passion familiale, voyez-vous. En fait, mon grand-père…. »

_Mon dieu, et en plus il est bavard…. Je me suis franchement loupé. Heureusement que le deuxième est mieux... Pff si seulement on pouvait sélectionner ses clients sans que, tout de suite, on crie à la discrimination et gnagnagni et gnagnagna…_

On lui avait déjà intenté un procès, tout cela parce qu'il avait refusé d'accepter une fille comme élève.

Mais elle mesurait même pas 1m50 la nenette ! Comment diable ses pieds auraient-ils pu toucher le sol, perchée comme elle l'aurait été sur la Suzu ? C'était une question de sécurité !

Il avait fortement pensé à du simple bon sens mais avait préféré s'abstenir de le dire à voix haute. Mais rien à faire, le juge, encore une féministe aigrie et surement célibataire, avait rejeté cet argument et condamné l'auto-école à une forte amende.

Plongeant ses finances, déjà pas très reluisantes, dans des abimes encore plus noires.

Et comme son humeur à lui évoluait en parallèle…

Il soupira en secouant vaguement la tête à ce souvenir. Revenant à la réalité, il reporta son attention sur son apprenti.

Cet imbécile continuait à bavasser tout seul. Il lui parlait de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Pas le moins du monde intéressé, il fit signe à l'autre jeune homme de venir vers eux.

_Pitié, faites qu'il me foute pas ma bécane par terre._

Mais le deuxième apprenti arriva tranquillement et se gara adroitement à côté de la première moto. Il enleva son casque, sans aucune aide évidemment, et secoua sa longue mèche de cheveux auburn qui lui tombait presque devant les yeux (y avait-il une mode qu'il aurait loupé ? C'était quoi ces coiffures bizarres ?).

Bref, c'était un stationnement impeccable. Si le premier avait apparemment une aptitude à la conduite d'un manche à balai, celui-ci était plutôt du genre doué.

Ça le changerait !

« Oui M'sieur ? » S'enquit Apprenti Doué (et non, ce n'était de la discrimination que quand c'était dit à voix haute !).

« Vous êtes venus vous inscrire ensemble n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant l'empoté du menton qui, sous l'interruption s'était enfin tu.

« Exact. On veut prendre nos cours en même temps. Question de logistique, vous voyez. »

Il voyait.

« Vous avez fini notre évaluation préliminaire, M'sieur? Ça donne quoi ?»

L'évaluation préliminaire. Un petit tour de piste d'une heure visant à déterminer approximativement combien d'heure de leçons seraient nécessaires pour l'obtention du permis moto.

L'occasion pour les jeunes téméraires de mesurer concrètement l'impact de cet apprentissage sur leur budget.

Et aussi l'occasion pour Heero de virer les handicapés du bulbe comme celui qu'il avait sous le nez.

Enfin, en temps normal.

_Et merde, si je vire l'abruti – A renommer de préférence en Apprenti Débile -, je perds son pote, l'Apprenti Doué. Vu mes finances, je ne peux pas trop me permettre de perdre 2 clients. Surtout si l'un des deux déroche son permis avec le minimum d'heure de conduite. Quoi que l'autre a l'air bien handicapé quand même. Difficile à dire. Mais peut-être que…_

« Bon, vous, Trowa, c'est bien ça ? Bien, vous donc, aucun problème, vous semblez déjà à l'aise sur le véhicule. Je pense que le minimum légal en termes d'heure de conduite sera amplement suffisant pour que vous ayez votre permis. »

Froide analyse chirurgicale qui amena un sourire ravi chez son interlocuteur. Le bon côté du métier.

Il se tourna vers l'autre gars, décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout et à offrir une voie de sortie à Apprenti débile.

« Par contre vous, Duo me semble-t-il, vous y arriverez, c'est sûr, parce que vous m'aurez comme professeur. Et que je suis doué. Je suis un pro et évidemment, tous mes élèves décrochent leur permis. Plus ou moins vite…

Bref. Mais j'aime autant vous prévenir de suite : pour vous, c'est franchement pas gagné. Vous ne présentez aucune aptitude naturelle à la conduite d'un 2-roues. Et inutile de vous vexer, c'est un avis objectif. Il va donc vous falloir un nombre de leçons énorme et l'investissement, qu'il soit financier ou personnel, sera important. » Lâcha Heero, avec une assurance réfrigérante.

Technique radicale qui faisait fuir la plupart des boulets.

_S'il est intelligent, il laissera tomber. Qui aurait envie de…_

« Pas de souci. »

Apparemment non. Dans la classification heeroesque, il venait de passer de la catégorie débile léger à abruti profond.

_Apprenti abruti… Non, ça sonne mal…_

« Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de dire ? Ça va vous couter un bras !» Répéta sans prendre de gant Heero, histoire d'être certain de s'être bien fait comprendre.

« Absolument. Mais comme je vous ai expliqué, je suis ultra motivé. Je veux ce permis. A n'importe quel prix. » Répondit Apprenti débile avec un sourire éblouissant.

_Mais il est complètement neuneu ou quoi ?_

Dépité, il jeta un coup d'œil navré sur le chevelu au QI d'huitre avant de consulter son planning. Visiblement, ils allaient devoir s'entendre bon gré, mal gré.

« Bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain soir pour votre première leçon. »

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques jours plus tard<strong>

Heero attrapa rageusement sa bouteille d'Evian et but avidement quelques gorgées, regrettant amèrement que ce ne soit pas de la vodka pure. Sur le bord des pistes d'entrainement, la chaleur était insoutenable en ce début Août, surtout lorsqu'on porte un jean et des bottes en cuir, tenue hautement recommandée pour l'activité en question.

A quelques mètres de lui, la moto bleue effectuait sans erreur le plateau lent, évitant soigneusement les plots et les bâtons. Doux ronron qui remplissait le moniteur qu'il était d'une intense satisfaction.

Flatter son ego, c'était un peu comme les gommages de peau. A faire au moins une fois par semaine.

Trowa n'en était qu'à sa quatrième leçon mais semblait avoir déjà acquis l'essentiel. Il avait un équilibre parfait et manœuvrait sans effort. L'élève idéal. Et en plus, il payait les leçons d'avance !

Duo en était lui aussi à sa quatrième leçon et payait également ses leçons en avance mais franchement, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Ha oui, il avait progressé, c'était incontestable. Maintenant, il savait passer la première et parvenait rouler en ligne droite…

Heero avait d'ailleurs hésité à applaudir. Selon une étude, il paraissait que, sur toute une vie humaine dans nos sociétés occidentales, près de 90% du nombre total d'actes de gratifications – comprendre des félicitations explicites ou tous encouragements ouvertement exprimés - étaient obtenus au cours des 10 premières années. Restait 10% d'actes de gratifications à se dispatcher sur 70 ans. Fallait pas bouffer son forfait trop vite !

Flippant et bien dommage car la reconnaissance était un vecteur fort de motivation à l'apprentissage. Et il était prêt à tout pour motiver Duo !

Son élève avait même réussi l'exploit incroyable de passer la seconde !

Par contre, dès qu'il s'agissait de tourner…

_Et__ encore__ un__ pied __à __terre !__Pas__ possible__ d__'__être__ aussi__ peu__ doué__…_Se lamenta mentalement Heero, qui faisait appel à toute sa patience, et plus encore, pour rester calme.

Les deux amis étaient d'un niveau si dissemblable qu'il avait dû réserver des créneaux juste pour eux deux, afin que chacun puisse s'entrainer à son rythme sur sa moto.

Aussi, en bon professeur, se grillait-il deux fois plus l'épiderme en poireautant sur le bord de la route en plein cagnard avec pour seul spectacle celui d'un manchot du cerveau et le son de sa précieuse moto calant toutes les cinq minutes.

_Au moins, c'est plus toutes les 30 secondes… Il s'améliore, c'est sûr ! Mais faut dire qu'il part de tellement loin !_

Il se découvrait des trésors de stoïcisme. Jusqu'à récemment, il ne se saurait pas cru capable de se retenir de baffer cet imbécile, surtout lorsque ce dernier lui avait garé sa bécane dans un parterre de fleurs.

Non pas contre, ni à côté. Non, non. DANS le parterre. Avec ce que cela comporte en termes de bordure et de trottoir.

A bien y réfléchir, jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de sa vie.

Vain espoir de rattraper son précieux bijou avant qu'il ne touche le sol….

« Penche-toi plus ! » Hurla-t-il, excédé, lorsqu'il vit la moto rouge s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, reculer et repartir, tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas su négocier son virage.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de tutoyer ses élèves mais là, il avait bien du s'y résoudre.

Passant plus de temps à brailler qu'à expliquer – la théorie du passage de vitesse, on en avait quand même rapidement fait le tour - il avait vite changé de pronom, n'en pouvant plus de beugler 'Ne faites pas comme cela !' ou 'accélérez un peu plus…'

Désormais c'était 'Arrête tes conneries et avance !'.

Que du lyrique….

C'est presque avec étonnement qu'il constata au bout de deux heures que Duo parvenait à effectuer un demi tour sans s'y reprendre à deux fois. Certes, en utilisant une largeur de route qu'il ne rencontrerait que sur les autoroutes américaines et en ayant tenté le coup une bonne douzaine de fois avant d'y arriver mais tout de même, il avait réussi et mine de rien, Heero n'était pas loin de désespérer.

C'était un miracle, bordel ! Un vrai !

Voyant que Trowa commençait à s'ennuyer ferme- il faut dire qu'il avait connaissait maintenant par cœur les 4 plateaux lents et serait bientôt capable de les faire les yeux fermés- il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Bien, je vois que vous progressez bien tous les deux… Enfin, bien… » Tempéra-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil peu inspiré à Duo. « Bref, on va passer à la phase dite de circulation. C'est très simple. Je vous donne une oreillette chacun, vous passez devant et moi je vous suis en voiture en vous donnant les consignes de direction. C'est clair ?»

_Et dieu merci, y'a la clim dans la voiture…_

Voyant que les deux apprentis ne semblaient pas avoir d'objection, il leur remit les oreillettes et fit un test.

« Vous m'entendez ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Bon ben alors, c'est parti ! Heu…Duo… » Se reprit-il. « Tu passes deuxième ok ? Tu suis Trowa et si ca va pas, tu t'arrêtes. Et si tu as un doute, je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à te servir du frein. L'autre fois, ca a été le parterre. Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit mamie aujourd'hui. Compris ? » Ajouta-t-il, un brin anxieux à la perspective d'un Duo Maxwell, lâché en tête de cortège.

« Hé ! Petite précision : il est inutile de me répondre, ce sont des oreillettes, pas des micros. »

_Ça m'évitera au moins d'entendre Apprenti débile jacasser comme une oie. Y'a du bon dans tout._

Les dix premières minutes se déroulèrent sans encombre.

Ils avaient quitté la zone industrielle où se trouvaient les pistes d'entrainement et avaient pris une petite route de campagne où il était bien rare de croiser autre chose qu'un tracteur et encore, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Les deux élèves étaient concentrés et s'en sortaient plutôt bien, en dépit d'une vitesse des plus ridicules.

Duo, toujours sur sa moto rouge, ne souhaitait visiblement pas dépasser les 60 km/h, ce qu'Heero avait du mal à désapprouver au fond de lui.

Trowa avait moins de complexe et s'était directement mis en vitesse de croisière à 90, aussi Heero lui avait-il donné rendez-vous au prochain carrefour.

« Bon, les gars, au rond point, c'est tout droit. » Annonça-t-il dans l'émetteur.

A peine un petit coup d'œil pour l'engin bleu qui partit sans problème vers la deuxième sortie, Heero allait s'engager tranquillement dans le carrefour quand il vit que Duo, au lieu de faire le tour et de suivre Trowa, venait de prendre la première sortie.

Pas la deuxième.

La première.

Après une infime second d'incompréhension pendant laquelle son cerveau se demanda sérieusement s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucination visuelle et s'il avait bien vu Duo prendre la direction de L'AUTOROUTE, une sueur froide envahie doucement mais surement son dos du moniteur à son compte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? » S'étrangla-t-il, au bord du désespoir.

Ni une ni deux, pas le temps de tergiverser. Il saisit l'émetteur.

« Trowa, demi-tour, reviens au rond point tout de suite et tu prends la direction de l'autoroute ! Je t'attends mais magne-toi ! Duo a pris la mauvaise sortie ! »

_Et __il __a __fallu __que __ce __soit __celle-ci__…_

La seule entrée sans péage de la région, la seule…

Un samedi du mois d'aout.

En plein chassé croisé des vacances.

Bref, l'horreur, même pour les motards les plus avertis.

Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de se fracasser la tête contre la vitre…

Ou plutôt non. Il avait envie de LUI arracher les cheveux et de LUI exploser la tête contre le capot de la bagnole.

_Attends un peu que je te rattrape…._

Il brulait d'envie de le suivre immédiatement mais il ne pouvait laisser Trowa tout seul, aussi doué soit-il. La loi lui interdisait de laisser ses élèves s'éloigner de trop.

_Dire que l'autre abruti dégénéré doit être hors de porté du talkie-walkie…._

Pas moyen de lui dire où sortir, ni de se donner un point de repère.

Un grondement se fit entendre. Trowa était de retour et prit sans hésitation la direction de l'A412. Faisant crisser les pneus de sa Citroën C3, Heero démarra en trombe et le suivit.

La moto bleue était déjà à 130 et s'était insérée sans problème dans la circulation dense.

Mon dieu, ce mec était parfait… Il l'aurait embrassé s'il l'avait pu.

Deux boulets, il n'aurait pu le supporter. Le ciel avait heureusement pensé à sa tension.

« Trowa, c'est impeccable. On roule tranquille, sur la voie du milieu et on essaie de retrouver l'autre débile [il s'en voulu un quart de seconde pour ce propos peu respectueux et surtout déclaré devant témoin, mais décida rapidement qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre pour le moment]. Dés que tu l'as en vu, tu passes devant et tu prends la première sortie, OK ? »

Evidemment, il n'obtint pas de réponse, le système ne permettant que d'émettre, pas de recevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, aucune moto rouge n'était en vue.

_Bordel mais où il est ?_

Dix kilomètres plus tard, toujours rien.

Affligé, sentant poindre une crise d'angoisse à la pensée de son élève volatilisé au milieu de flots de voitures chargées à bloc, remplies de touristes pressés d'arriver à leur lieu de villégiature, il reprit l'émetteur.

« Trowa, sors à la première aire de repos. » Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il était à court de diplomatie pour le moment.

Il retrouva la moto bleue sur le parking et sortit de la voiture telle une furie. Son énervement commençait à tourner à l'anxiété sévère.

« Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible ? Il est tombé dans la 4ème dimension ou quoi ? Ou alors il a subitement découvert l'existence de la 6ème comme ça, là, en deux secondes alors qu'il lui a fallut cinq heures avant de réussir à passer la 2nd ! C'est pas possible mais c'est pas possible ! Tu l'imagines, à 130, sur l'autoroute ! Rahhhh ! Mais il est pas possible ce mec !» Hurla-t-il, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

A ce rythme là, il serrait chauve avant que cet empaffé ait son permis. Si tant est qu'il survive à son escapade !

« On pourrait l'appeler ? »

« Quoi ? »

Trowa, serein, sortit son portable et le tendit au moniteur.

« On sait jamais. Il s'est peut être arrêté quelque part et il nous attend. Tenez, le numéro est déjà composé. Faut pas vous stresser pour lui vous savez, il est toujours comme cela…»

Le téléphone contre son oreille, Heero n'aurait pas su dire si il voulait qu'on lui réponde ou non. D'un côté oui mais de l'autre…

« Yo man ! » S'exclama une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Guilleret. Il est guilleret…_

« Duo, c'est Heero. » Murmura le moniteur d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « T'es où ? »

« Hoo, salut M'sieur ! Ben je me suis arrêté sur une aire de repos. Voyez, y'avait trop de voitures et … »

« Je t'ai demandé où tu étais ! Elle a bien un nom, cette putain d'aire de repos ! » Gronda Heero dont le vocabulaire se clairsemait de minute en minute.

Bientôt, ne resterait que les insultes les plus courantes.

Un silence au bout du fil.

« Ha heu ouais, elle s'appelle… Aire du 'Gros lézard'. Ouais c'est ca, 'aire du gros lézard'. Bizarre comme nom, vous trouvez pas ? »

« Mais c'est la première aire de repos juste à l'entrée de l'autoroute ? » S'exclama Heero en manquant de s'étouffer.

« Ben ouais, pourquoi ? Vous pensiez que j'étais allé plus loin ? Je me suis arrêté tout de suite. Franchement, vous me voyez sur l'autoroute ? J'suis pas suicidaire !»

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on te cherche, on a fait vingt kilomètres en regardant toutes les motos qui passaient. J'ai scruté tous les bas-côtés ! Et pendant vingt kilomètres, je peux te dire que ça fait long!» Beugla Heero qui perdait complètement son self control.

« Ha ben heu…Je crois que j'ai pas votre numéro en mémoire en fait… »

« MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CA ? QU'EST-CE QUI M'A FOUTU UN ABRUTI PAREIL ? » Hurla Heero qui sentit son cerveau entrer en fusion.

Trop d'émotion, trop de chaleur, trop de Maxwell.

Il était à bout. De patience, de professionnalisme. De tout.

« Vous voulez que je vous rejoigne ? » Proposa la voix enjouée.

« NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! Toi, tu bouges pas d'un orteil ! » Brailla Heero. « On vient te chercher ! »

Il raccrocha rageusement et retint de justesse son bras qui menaçait d'exploser le téléphone sur le bitume. Seul le léger haussement de sourcil de Trowa lui rappela que ce n'était pas le sien.

Sans un mot, il reprit la voiture et fit demi-tour à la prochaine sortie, reprit l'autoroute pendant 20 km, sortit puis rentra de nouveau sur l'autoroute avant de s'arrêter à l'aire du gros lézard dans un état de fureur jamais atteint auparavant.

Il descendit de la voiture sans prendre la peine de couper le moteur ni de fermer la portière et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers Duo, tranquillement assis sur la moto, la natte au vent.

« Toi… » Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son apprenti. « Tu me fais plus jamais un coup comme ca. Alors, maintenant, tu suis Trowa, c'est clair ? Encore une improvisation comme cela et tu vires de mon cours. Compris ? »

Le visage de Duo vira du rouge au blanc des plus cassés.

Il balbutia un petit 'oui' tétanisé et n'eut pas le temps de cligner des paupières que son moniteur, toujours aussi en colère, était déjà remonté en voiture.

C'est dans cet état de joyeuse tension que tout le monde rejoignit l'auto-école. Lorsque Duo émit un petit 'bonne soirée monsieur' il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir, lui signifiant clairement de prendre le large au plus vite avant qu'il ne dégoupille pour de bon.

Une fois seul, Heero, épuisé de colère, se vautra dans son fauteuil, se servit un verre – il avait toujours une bouteille de whisky planquée dans un tiroir, pour les situations d'urgence - et se demanda si franchement, il avait choisi la bonne vocation en devenant moniteur. Il lui apparaissait très nettement manquer de certaines qualités essentielles, à savoir une patience sans borne, beaucoup de pédagogie et un cœur bien accroché.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il songea un instant à démissionner mais se rappela ensuite qu'il était son propre patron et en conséquence, pouvait difficilement se mettre à la porte lui-même.

Vie de merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux jours après<strong>

La leçon suivante fut encore plus calamiteuse. Duo semblait avoir perdu tous les maigres acquis obtenus pendant les précédentes leçons et n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que ce soit.

Trowa, lui, était passé sur le plateau rapide et s'il n'était pas encore parvenu à l'effectuer dans les temps impartis, serait en passe de le faire dans les heures à venir.

_C'est pas possible…_

Jamais il n'avait autant utilisé cette phrase que depuis qu'il connaissait Duo Maxwell.

_On ne va pas y arriver. Il est encore plus maladroit qu'avant. C'est comme si il n'était jamais monté sur une moto autrement qu'à l'arrêt…._

Un doute germa dans son esprit.

Et si effectivement, il n'était jamais monté sur une moto ? Pourtant, il avait bien cru comprendre, au travers le bavassage expansif du natté, que tous les mâles de sa famille pratiquaient assidument ce sport…

_Peut-être que…_

Claquant des mains, il mit fin à la séance et ramena tout le monde à l'auto-école.

« Trowa, c'est OK pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit samedi pour la prochaine séance. Toi… » Ajouta-t-il en désignant Duo. « Tu restes là. »

Interloqué, le natté cligna des yeux.

« Mais heu…on est venu avec une seule voiture, comment est-ce que je vais… »

« T'inquiète, je te ramènerai. » Le coupa Heero. « Et garde ton casque. On n'a pas fini. » Précisa-t-il en sortant dans la cour.

Trowa, nonchalant et pas du tout inquiet, salua son ami d'un claque sur l'épaule et partit, tandis que Duo, toujours aussi perplexe s'assit sur un siège en plastique à côté du bureau, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Un grondement puissant se fit entendre dans la cour. Heero réapparut, casque noir, blouson et gants de cuir à la main.

« Allez, on y va. » Lança-t-il en faisant signe à Duo de prendre ses affaires.

Une Ducati monster 1100 attendait dans la cour, toute ronronnante. Juste superbe.

« Wouah, elle est magnifique ! » S'enthousiasma Duo.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Allez, en selle. » Ordonna Heero en enfourchant le bolide.

« Quoi ? »

Il avait du mal comprendre. Qu'est-ce que…

« Pas de discussion. Mais vraiment pas. Alors maintenant, tu montes derrière, tu t'accroches, à ma taille, pas à la poignée ! A ma taille ! En dépit de ce que tu pourrais t'imaginer, mon objectif n'est pas de te tuer. Et surtout, tu te tais. OK ? Tu penses que tu peux le faire ?»

« Heu…Oui, sans problème. »

« Merveilleux. » Maugréa Heero, qui se demandait intérieurement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Duo remonta la fermeture de son blouson, mit son casque puis ses gants et prit place derrière le moniteur. Il plaça aussi légèrement que possible ses mains sur la taille du conducteur, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il était sensé faire. Serré ? Pas serré ? Y avait-il une distance réglementaire ? C'était son prof quand même…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question trop longtemps car aussitôt la moto vrombit et s'élança telle une fusée.

En deux secondes, le natté oublia sa gêne et se cramponna fermement à Heero.

Le deux-roues semblait voler au dessus des routes de campagne, faisant fi des limitations de vitesse, des aspérités de la route. Les paysages défilaient à une allure folle et les virages s'enchainaient, faisant pencher la moto dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Une déferlante de sensations et d'odeurs. Une incroyable sensation de liberté. Du plaisir à l'état pur.

Duo se sentait comme transporté. Cette ballade, c'était comme un voyage dans la 4ème dimension.

Après un temps qui parut à Duo à la fois très long et court en même temps, Heero se gara sur la place d'un petit village. La nuit commençait à tomber et à l'horizon, le ciel se teintait de pourpre.

Heero ôta son casque et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine de pierre, attendant que Duo enlève le sien. Voyant que l'autre galérait toujours autant, il fit sauter l'attache d'un claquement de doigts.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Un moment de silence.

C'était le moment de vérité. Soit il avait aimé. Soit il avait détesté. Mais une chose était sûre : c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une balade en moto.

Le visage de Duo s'éclaircit.

« C'était génial. » Affirma-t-il en rougissant. « La sensation de vitesse, le contact avec la nature… C'était vraiment extra… J'ai adoré.»

Pour une fois, il semblait que l'intarissable Duo ne trouvait plus ses mots, se contentant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux encore pétillants de plaisir, presque rougissant.

Pour la première fois, Heero remarqua qu'il avait les yeux mauves.

« Bon, ben ma foi, c'est pas si mal alors. Il est possible que j'arrive à faire quelque chose de toi… Un petit creux ? »

Duo n'en cru pas ses oreilles. C'était vraiment la soirée des surprises.

« Ben, ouais, j'admets que j'ai un peu les crocs… »

Cela fit sourire Heero. Ce mec était d'une franchise désarmante.

« Y'a un petit bistrot sympa pas loin, je connais bien le patron, c'est un ancien élève. Si ça te dit, on mange un morceau et après, je te ramène chez toi. Ça te va ? »

« Ouais, carrément ! Je veux dire, oui bien sûr… »

Attablés en terrasse, attendant tranquillement leurs commandes, Duo avoua qu'effectivement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il montait sur une moto, confirmant ainsi l'intuition de son moniteur.

« Je croyais pourtant que c'était une passion familiale. » Remarqua Heero.

« Mais c'en est une ! » Assura le natté, ne voulant pas qu'on mette sa parole en doute.

« Attends, si je comprends bien, toute ta famille fait de la moto. Et t'es jamais allé faire un tour ? Avec un de tes frères ou ton père par exemple ? Pour des passionnés, c'est curieux tout de même…» Remarqua le brun, plutôt sceptique.

Duo rougit légèrement et se dandina sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Il retenait ses mots. Événement rare.

« Ben en fait… Mon père a appris à mes frères à piloter mais… pas à moi… »

Haussement de sourcils de la part du brun.

« C'est un peu bizarre. » Constata Heero.

« Il ne voulait enseigner la conduite qu'à ses fils. » Expliqua Duo, qui devint rouge jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux.

Heero le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, dubitatif. Cheveux châtains, yeux d'une curieuse couleur améthyste, mâchoire volontaire. Epaules carrées mais sans faire bodybuildé. Une silhouette assurément masculine. A part de dos peut-être…

« Et donc ? Excuse-moi, mais en dehors de tes cheveux, je vois pas bien ce qui peut prêter à confusion…» Ironisa Heero en coulant un regard vers l'impressionnante natte qui passait par-dessus le dossier de la chaise et touchait presque le sol.

C'était effectivement la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un avec un tel bagage capillaire. Qu'il soit homme ou femme d'ailleurs.

« Ouais, non, sur le papier, c'est sûr que je suis un de ses fils. » Rétorqua Duo. « Mais je suis surtout le seul qui soit gay. Et ça, ça fait de moi… heu… ben pas grand-chose en fait. » Lâcha Duo en baissant le nez dans son assiette.

Silence.

Après quelques secondes, encore plus rouge, il leva les yeux, cherchant à croiser le regard de Heero.

Celui-ci le dévisageait ouvertement, encore plus sceptique qu'auparavant.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, maintenant, tu veux apprendre à conduire une moto histoire de prouver à ton père que t'es un mec, un vrai, même si t'es gay ? Pour rentrer dans le moule familial en quelque sorte, un truc d'appartenance, propre aux hommes de ta famille ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Duo frémit. C'était pas la façon la plus flatteuse de présenter sa démarche. Mais pas franchement faux non plus.

« Ouais, je pense qu'on peut présenter ça comme ça. » Admit-il.

Autre silence.

« Ça vous choque ? » Demanda prudemment Duo. Il évoquait rarement de façon aussi ouverte ses petits problèmes familiaux – fallait pas abuser, il était pas traumatisé non plus ! C'était juste un peu…délicat quoi ! - et encore plus devant un 'étranger'.

Du coup, il craignait un peu la réponse. Précédemment, il avait eu quelques déboires avec sa franchise débordante, ayant stupidement cru qu'on était au 21ème siècle et que l'homophobie, c'était que pour les cons.

Et bien, il avait constaté qu'il y avait beaucoup de cons.

« Oui. »

« Ha…. »

Même si Duo aimait peu l'enrobage et les ronds de jambe, cela lui fit comme un coup de massue. Il s'attendait à un peu plus de tact tout de même. Même de la part d'un Heero Yuy.

Il avait une boule dans l'estomac et plus très faim d'un coup.

La nappe devenait par ailleurs très intéressante et il n'en décollait plus le regard.

Ce motif de petits renards était des plus passionnants.

Une main vint se poser sur son bras, lui faisant lever les yeux.

« Ce qui me choque, c'est qu'un père puisse faire de telles différences entre ses enfants, au point de, peut-être, pousser l'un d'entre eux à faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie. Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec cela. On fait partie d'une famille parce que c'est ainsi. Et il n'y a rien qu'on soit obligé de faire pour le mériter. C'est un droit, c'est tout.»

Heero était catégorique. Et l'estomac de Duo retrouvait de la légèreté.

« Je suis navré d'avoir abordé ce sujet, même involontairement, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » S'excusa le brun. « J'espère que cela ne t'a tout de même pas coupé l'appétit ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant les plats arriver.

L'odorant fumet de son magret convainquit Duo que, finalement, non, ça ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit.

Ils finirent la soirée sur des sujets plus légers, se découvrant des attraits en commun pour les films de science-fiction et les romans policiers.

Heero sentit que le jeune homme, sous ses airs juvéniles et son explosive bonne humeur, dissimulait une certaine maturité et une intelligence pleine de sensibilité.

Celui qu'il avait perçu comme quelqu'un d'un peu 'simplet' de prime abord s'avérait être bien plus intéressant que cela.

Duo était monteur, c'est-à-dire, comme il lui expliqua, qu'il réalisait le montage numérique des extraits de films, en accord avec le producteur et le réalisateur. Il était aussi spécialisé dans la création de courts métrages en image de synthèse.

Un métier aux antipodes de celui d'Heero qui se laissa happer malgré lui par le discours du natté, qui lui décrivait avec passion son univers.

L'heure de la fermeture approchant, tous les autres clients étaient partis et le patron vint en personne leur apporter le café, saluant Heero très chaleureusement.

« Ha, c'est votre prof ? » S'exclama-t-il en apprenant que Duo prenait des cours avec Heero. « Vous serez pas déçu, c'est un pro ! J'ai eu mon permis en moins de trente heures ! Et je peux vous assurer que c'était pas gagné ! »

« Je place la barre assez haut en termes d'incompétence mais j'ai confiance ! Je suis sûr qu'avec son aide, je l'aurai, ce permis !» Assura Duo en riant.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils reprirent la route. Heero roula plus tranquille, profitant de cette ballade sous les étoiles, dans la douceur de la nuit.

Il stoppa son engin aux pieds de l'immeuble du natté.

« Et voilà. » Déclara-t-il en aidant machinalement Duo à enlever son casque.

« Merci. »

« Avec plaisir. » Répliqua Heero en souriant.

Duo rigola nerveusement.

« Non, je veux dire, merci pour la soirée. C'était très sympa. » Précisa-t-il, faisant sourire le brun.

« C'est ce que je disais : avec plaisir. Allez, bonne nuit. Et à mardi. » Lança-t-il avant de repartir dans un vrombissement contrôlé.

* * *

><p><strong>Trois semaines plus tard<strong>

Le jour du permis approchait à grands pas.

Heero avait doublé le nombre d'heures de conduite de Duo, faisant son maximum pour qu'il soit prêt en même temps que Trowa.

Ce dernier était au top de la formation et Heero envisageait sérieusement de lui demander de promouvoir son école au moyen d'une banderole flashouille, voire d'un défilé en ville. Pour le faire patienter pendant les leçons de Duo, le brun l'avait inscrit à divers stages de sensibilisation, de perfectionnement et, en désespoir de cause, lui avait prêté sa moto personnelle.

Les progrès de Duo, bien qu'ayant un rythme plutôt lent, étaient sensibles et il parvenait désormais à manier sa moto avec dextérité. Le plateau lent ne lui posait plus de problème, les phases de circulation étaient maitrisées et même si Heero présentait que ce ne serait jamais Giacomo Agostini, il était presque prêt pour passer les épreuves du permis.

Restait une difficulté, et pas des moindres : le plateau rapide. OU comment réaliser un parcours entre 19 et 21 secondes.

Entre 19 et 21. Pas entre 15 et 17, ni 25 et 30, non non, 19 à 21 secondes. Il ne fallait être ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, passer les bonnes vitesses et freiner de façon adaptée en fonction du parcours.

Un casse-tête pour le natté qui n'arrivait pas à descendre en dessous de la barre fatidique des 23 secondes.

« J'y arriverai jamais. » Duo s'écroula sur le bord de la piste, découragé, amenant un froncement de sourcils sur le visage de son instructeur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela. Tu as énormément progressé. Il reste simplement une étape à franchir, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu échoues. Tu passeras celle-là comme les autres.»

Mais Duo secoua la tête. Il paraissait franchement abattu.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… J'ai dit à mon père que je passais ce permis. Que j'étais sûr de l'avoir et qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour ensemble. Je trouvais l'idée sympa… Comment j'ai pu dire ca…» Gémit-il en s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Arrête Duo. » Lui intima le brun en se mettant à sa hauteur. « Tu vas l'avoir ce permis. »

« Mais dites pas n'importe quoi ! » S'emporta le natté. « Les épreuves sont dans deux jours et je suis toujours incapable de réussir ce fichu plateau ! C'est foutu, c'est tout. Après tout, j'aurais du m'y attendre… Je suis pas capable de faire quelque chose dont il puisse être fier. »

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

« Bon, allez, ça suffit. Prends ton casque. »

« Mais la leçon est finie… non ? »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris comment il fallait négocier cette épreuve. »

Heero partit à grandes enjambées et mit le moteur en route.

« J'ai déjà observé Trowa… » Marmonna Duo de mauvaise grâce. « Ca m'a pas aidé. »

Heero enfila son casque.

« Je te parle pas de voir. Je te parle de sentir. Monte. »

Duo ouvrit des yeux incrédules.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit 'monte'. Et prends le chrono.»

« Mais heu… on va pas faire le parcours à deux…si ? »

Et si. Cela ne posait visiblement aucun problème au moniteur.

Premier tour : 21 secondes.

Deuxième tour : 19 secondes.

Troisième tour : 20 secondes.

Duo, encore abasourdi lors du premier passage, se concentra intensément lors des suivants. Accélérer, freiner, tourner. Le bon angle, la bonne vitesse.

Après le troisième tour, Heero coupa le moteur.

« Vous voulez que j'essaye maintenant ? » Duo appréhendait un peu. La réponse le surprit franchement.

« Non. »

Heero sourit devant l'air éberlué de son élève.

« Tu essaieras demain. Pas ce soir. Tu sais, le cerveau humain a besoin d'un certain temps pour assimiler les nouvelles connaissances. En particulier quand elles font appel à des aptitudes peu naturelles. » Précisa-t-il, faisant grimacer Duo.

« Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit demain pour ta dernière leçon. OK ? »

« OK… »

Heero le regarda s'éloigner en compagnie de Trowa.

La dernière leçon… S'il réussissait, ce serait un sacré pari de gagné. Que ce soit pour lui ou pour son apprenti.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour du permis<strong>

Heero, bras croisés, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, se tenait impassible sur le bord de la piste. Seul un infime froncement de sourcils trahissait sa nervosité.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder les autres moniteurs et leurs élèves.

Les statistiques de réussite aux épreuves étaient un indicateur essentiel pour la réputation d'une moto-école. Et par conséquent, il monitorait aussi sa survie.

En général, il jaugeait les autres candidats, faisant quelques pronostics personnels – juste pour le fun – et évaluait l'état de la concurrence comptant le nombre d'élèves présentés.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Il aurait été moins nerveux s'il avait dû lui-même passer l'examen. D'ailleurs, il avait même moins stressé pour l'obtention de son propre certificat d'aptitude au monitorat que maintenant.

Mais Duo Maxwell avait ce don. Il savait jouer avec ses nerfs.

Ledit Maxwell n'en menait pas large et avait le teint crayeux. Et même Trowa semblait dans le doute, triturant ses gants sans relâche, dans l'attente de son passage.

Heero décida qu'il était temps de motiver ses troupes.

« Bon, allez les mecs, on se détend. » Affirma-t-il avec force. « Tout va très bien se passer, vous êtes prêts. Si Duo, je t'assure, toi aussi. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner : arrêter de vous poser des questions et allez-y. Ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.»

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête sagement, essayant de prendre un air convaincu.

Et enfin, ce fut à eux.

Tout d'abord, l'épreuve théorique ou comment répondre à quelques questions de culture générale sur les deux-roues. Duo s'en sortit haut la main, avec un sans faute, contre deux erreurs pour Trowa, qui passait donc de justesse.

Plateau lent : un grand moment de frayeur pour Heero qui vécut en apnée pendant deux longues minutes. Temps du passage de Duo. Il frémit quand il vit le carter de la moto conduite par le natté passer à deux millimètres du plot. C'était chaud ! Un pied à terre lors du demi-tour puis, heureusement, une fin de parcours sans erreur.

Trowa, lui, s'en sortit comme un chef.

C'était bon cette fois encore.

Vint enfin la dernière épreuve, le plateau rapide. Que Trowa enchaina comme un pro en 20 secondes, avec un calme et une décontraction qui vendaient du rêve.

Étonnamment, le natté paraissait décidé à appliquer les conseils de son prof et s'avança presque sans trembler vers la ligne de départ.

_Dieu__ merci, __il __ne __vomira __pas __tout __de __suite__…_ Pensa Heero avec soulagement car il craignait pour son cuir depuis une heure maintenant.

De toute manière, chaque élève avait droit à deux essais. Inutile de se stresser donc.

Si ?

Finalement et en dépit de tout son professionnalisme, il préférait ne pas voir cela et ferma les yeux, comptant mentalement jusque trente.

Il était arrivé à 25 secondes quand un hurlement de joie retentit.

Il rouvrit immédiatement les paupières, juste assez pour voir Duo qui laissait choir sa bécane sans ménagement, lui provoquant un mini arrêt cardiaque, compensait par l'intervention salvatrice de Trowa qui reçut la moto dans les bras– il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui fasse une ristourne à ce gars là – pour courir vers lui en bondissant avec enthousiasme.

« Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! » Répéta-t-il en sautant sur place comme un dément.

Fallait avoir une sacrée énergie pour bondir si haut avec tout l'équipement de moto sur le dos.

« Oui, oui, c'est génial. » Tempéra Heero, qui jubilait néanmoins au fond de lui. « Je suis très satisfait. »

« C'est vrai ? » Les yeux mauves brillaient comme des sapins de Noël.

« Bien entendu. Félicitations à vous deux ! » S'exclama-t-il lorsque Trowa les eut rejoints.

« Faut fêter ça ! » Marmonna Duo qui était encore empêtré avec l'attache de son casque.

« Tu devrais envisager d'en changer. Vraiment.» Soupira son moniteur, en détachant la boucle pour la énième fois.

« Promis ! » Affirma le natté en se recoiffant un peu, tout sourire.

L'examinateur leur remit les documents provisoires attestant de leur réussite et ils purent quitter la piste d'essai.

« Je serais bien allé boire un verre. » S'excusa Trowa « Mais je suis attendu alors… »

Ce qui intrigua immédiatement son ami.

« Une nouvelle conquête ? »

« Possible. »

Trowa était plutôt mystérieux quant à sa vie privée.

« Elle est comment ? »

Et Duo était plutôt du genre maladivement curieux.

« Blonde. Bon allez, on se bouge ? » Demanda-t-il, préférant changer de sujet. « M'sieur, merci beaucoup pour votre aide. C'était impec. Et votre bécane… Super top ! »

Ce qui fit rire Heero.

« Merci à toi Trowa.» Répondit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme. Puis il se tourna vers Duo.

Celui-ci semblait un peu partagé.

« Je suis navré de devoir partir si vite… Surtout après tous les efforts que vous avez faits pour m'aider… »

« Duo, dépêche-toi ! » L'appela Trowa qui avait déjà mit le moteur de sa voiture en route.

« Faudra qu'on trinque ensemble pour fêter ça tout de même, hein ? »

« Bien sur. Une autre fois. Ce sera avec plaisir. Au revoir…» Assura machinalement le brun en saluant de la main la voiture qui s'éloignait.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en serait rien.

Tous les élèves disaient cela. Et ne repassaient jamais. C'était normal, ils retrouvaient le cours de leur vie et les activités. Le passage dans sa moto-école n'était qu'un moyen vers d'autres loisirs.

Il passait du temps avec eux, leur donnait des conseils, souriait souvent, riait parfois. Mais il ne devenait pas leur ami pour autant.

C'était juste son travail.

Et il n'y avait rien à y redire.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mois plus tard.<strong>

Le samedi avait été calme. Les leçons de moto se faisaient plus rares avec l'approche de l'hiver et son activité tournait au ralenti.

Il était onze heures et il avait déjà fini sa journée, en dépit du temps magnifique qu'il faisait dehors. Un bel après-midi d'automne s'annonçait. Et pour une fois, il allait pouvoir en profiter.

Il clôtura son ordinateur et allait partir quand une superbe audi TT se gara devant la maison.

« Bonjour ! » Claironna une voix enjouée.

« Duo ? Quelle surprise ! » S'exclama le brun. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à le voir débarquer, surtout pas ainsi, au volant d'une voiture sportive, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Le natté s'approcha de lui, relevant ses lunettes sur son front.

« Vous alliez partir ? » Questionna-t-il en souriant.

« Heu… Oui. C'est plutôt calme en ce moment. » Expliqua Heero, surpris. « Mais tu peux me tutoyer non ? »

« Vous croyez ? »

« C'est comme tu veux ! Mais bon, je suis plus ton prof maintenant donc… En vérité, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux alors qu'en fait, on doit pas avoir tant d'écart d'âge que ça. »

« Cool alors ! »

Un silence se fit.

« Et sinon, tu voulais quoi ? Tu passais dans le coin et tu voulais dire bonjour ? » Tenta Heero.

« Non, pas du tout. » Rétorqua nonchalamment Duo.

« Ha… »

Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser.

Et l'autre ne paraissait pas enclin à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Jolie voiture. » Marmonna Heero en désignant le véhicule rutilant.

« Ouais, je me suis fait plaisir. J'en avais marre de covoiturer avec Trowa.»

« T'as acheté une voiture ? »

Heero n'en revenait pas.

« Mais… Je pensais que tu achèterais plutôt une moto… »

« Ben en fait non. »

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Et ta ballade avec ton père ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Duo se mit à rire devant l'incrédulité du brun.

« T'as changé d'avis ? » Répéta-t-il en balbutiant.

« Grâce à toi. » Précisa Duo.

C'était confirmé. Heero avait officiellement loupé quelque chose.

« En fait, tu avais raison. C'est stupide de faire quelque chose parce qu'on s'y sent obligé dans l'espoir de se faire accepter. Ma famille doit m'aimer comme je suis, c'est tout. J'en ai discuté ouvertement avec mon père et... Ça s'est pas si mal passé finalement. »

Heero hocha la tête, halluciné. Ce type était fou.

« Ha… OK… Et la moto du coup… ? »

Duo leva les mains.

« Attends, j'ai pas dit que j'avais eu tort de passer le permis ! Ça a été une galère mais j'ai réussi et j'en suis super fier. Il s'avère que… J'aime faire de la moto. Mais plutôt en tant que passager. » Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Qui acheva de faire basculer le brun dans la 4ème dimension.

« C'est super…Tout est super… Ouais… »

Duo tapa dans ses mains.

« Et sinon, si on fêtait ça ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Fêter ça ? Tu veux parler du permis dont tu ne te serviras jamais ? » Répliqua Heero, un brin cynique.

« Exact ! » Duo ne se laissait pas démonter par si peu. « Je me disais qu'un petit pique-nique pourrait être sympa. »

« Un pique-nique ? Heu, ben ma foi, pourquoi pas… » A cet instant, Heero aurait dit oui à tout tant il trouvait la situation étrange.

« Génial ! J'ai tout prévu ! » Et effectivement, le natté sourit un sac à dos du coffre de la voiture.

« Des petits sandwichs, une salade de tomates et un gâteau au chocolat. Et aussi, du champagne ! Histoire de fêter ça dignement… »

« Bien entendu… Indispensable le champagne.» Marmonna Heero en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« On y va ? »

Heero s'approcha de la voiture, suspicieux.

« Duo… Pourquoi est-ce tu as tes affaires de moto dans ta voiture ? »

L'autre parut faussement surpris.

« Ha tiens… Elles sont là ? Quelle belle coïncidence ! »

« Tu mens mal tu sais. »

« On s'en fout ! » Claironna joyeusement le natté. « L'essentiel, c'est qu'on soit tous les deux équipés pour une ballade en moto, qu'il fait un temps d'enfer et que je connais l'endroit idéal pour pique-niquer ! »

Heero le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

« Coïncidence… N'importe quoi… Allez, prends tes affaires, je vais chercher la suzuk. »

Une heure plus tard, Heero devait admettre qu'il avait raison. C'était un lieu splendide.

« Tu sais que c'est un endroit célèbre du 7ème art ! » Précisa Duo alors qu'ils descendaient de moto.

« Ha oui ? »

« Yes ! C'est ici qu'a été tournée la scène finale d'Aliens versus Champignator. »

« Hein ? »

C'était quoi ce film ?

« Une production locale. » Expliqua le natté.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était bien fait avoir.

« Dis, tu voudrais pas m'aider ? » Heero se retourna et vit que son ancien élève galérait encore avec son attache de casque.

« J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas en acheter un autre finalement… » Soupira-t-il en attirant Duo jusque lui pour détacher la boucle.

La tête brune fut enfin libérée.

« Je ne veux surtout pas en changer !»

Les yeux mauves étincelaient dans le soleil d'automne. Un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Heero, qui commençait doucement à comprendre.

« Parce que je préfère quand c'est toi qui t'en occupes. »

Juste une toute petite phrase.

Simple, directe, sans ambiguïté. Et diaboliquement efficace.

Du Duo Maxwell tout craché.

Heero se mit à rire doucement, parfaitement incrédule.

« Duo Maxwell… T'es vraiment pas possible… » Murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre dans un demi sourire.

Il n'y croyait pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

« Et c'est… grave ? »

Le sourire de Duo était une arme de destruction massive.

« Absolument pas. » Décida soudainement le brun, jetant le casque à terre pour venir faire mourir sa phrase sur les lèvres du natté, l'enlaçant étroitement.

Et il gouta à la saveur du type le plus impossible qu'il avait jamais rencontré, du mec qui l'avait fait péter les plombs, mis sur les nerfs, qui avait épuisé sa patience. Il découvrit sa chaleur, son parfum. Le contour de sa taille, la douceur de sa peau.

Il adora. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre dans un langoureux baiser, donnant l'impression de n'être plus qu'un.

Arrêtant le temps.

Modifiant à jamais sa vie.

Sans relâcher son étreinte, Heero colla son front contre celui du natté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

Ce type était vraiment impossible.

Il avait réussi à le faire craquer.

Véritablement et définitivement craquer.

De toutes les fibres de son cœur, de son corps et de son âme.

Un bouleversement qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Inédit. Violent et magnifique à la fois.

Qui faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

« Duo Maxwell, sache que tu es le type le plus dangereux du monde. » Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'happer ses lèvres de nouveau.

Jamais un pique-nique ne fut autant savouré que ce jour là…


End file.
